


Star Wars: The Vader Within

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Star Wars XXX [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Have you ever wondered who the father is of Anakin Skywalker, how he even became "The Chosen One" and even fallen to the dark side? Now you will see how Anakin Skywalker came to be. (Chapter WIP)





	Star Wars: The Vader Within

" _Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who is his father?_ "  


" _There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him, I can't explain what happened._ "―Qui-Gon Jinn and Shmi Skywalker

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

* * *

 

**STAR WARS**

**Chapter 0**

**The Vader Within**

**The war between the Sith Empire and the Jedi Order goes on as the Empire continues to rise with the Sith having more advantages than the Jedi did. Continuing to sweep the galaxy of Jedi in a losing war and with most of the major heads of the Sith on the front lines.**

**While most of the Sith are fighting the Jedi, there are a few Sith with free time on their hands. An unknown middle age Sith Warrior plans to spend some of his free time for himself but not for the Empire.**

**So he travels to Tatooine to find himself some self relief to feed his pleasures and desires with a few slaves but to only find one slave that has brought his interests...**

* * *

 

Mid-50 BBY, 

Past Tatooine...

The early years of slavery while it was casual on Tatooine like most the Galaxy during the Rise of the Empire with the war against the Jedi Order, it's no surprise they are a bit busy. It was another day on the world with more slavery than other planets could ever have at a Slave camp somewhere nearby a city where most slaves are being sold. Until an X-70B Phantom Class Starship lands on a port along with a few other ships alongside as the lower hatch opens and comes out a Sith Warrior with a black and silver samurai-like padded armor with a skull mask, a large dark hood cloak and two ancient reconstructed black metallic force sabers.

As the mysterious Sith Warrior roams around the lower urban area of the city filled with, low life thugs, bounty hunters, and even prostitutes with his two Sith Inquisitors one male & one female Twi'lek and his Human female Commander Stormtrooper in a black stormtrooper commander escort reaching to some sort house of slaves. The bouncers recognize he is Sith and humbly opening the doors for him and entering inside the facility. 

He roams around the ground floor as he sees women from their teenage to young adult behind protected glass prison cells in very exposing slave outfits with most of them being Human and Twi'lek. Some were Mirialan, Rodian, Zabrak and even rare ones such as Togruta and many other species that they find in the galaxy. 

He was then approached by Neimoidian the owner of the place. He spoke in his native tongue welcoming him and blessing for his presence. "Where is your master, Tukar?" 

"I eliminated him. He was a weak Sith Lord and a weak link to the Sith Order. I humbly took his place after he gave me the Darth title. I am Darth Serath now." He answers deeply.

 "Apologies Darth Serath. We don't get many Sith members here. You are our special guest of honor." He bows again. Please follow me to a prepared booth for you." He bows to him and takes the lead.

Serath then follows the owner as he looks at the females from left and right with most of them chained or providing sensual attractions like showing off their slits, playing with their anal or even rubbing their breasts against the glass seductively.

They reach the booth as the owner opened the curtain arriving at a bidding room seeing all the girls chained against their will with other bidders in the audience and booths. He takes a seat as the owner does the same and watches the bidding begin.

The human auctioneer makes his announcement to his first bid to the first woman that was a red and black Zabrak female with short spikes, mohawk-like ponytail, and a large bust breasts in a tribal outfit struggling to keep her under control. Many bidders make their bid wanting a taste of Zabrak but Serath makes the largest bid, taking the win by a landslide as the soldiers take her away.

"I must say you have an impressive set of slaves so far." Serath compliments.

"Thank you Darth Serath. We always bring the youngest and freshest slaves money can buy." 

Up next they bring a young adult green Twi'lek in a black one-piece bikini with gold rings on her wrist like most of the Twi'lek wear. Everybody knows how famous Twi'lek slaves are but do not come at a fair price as bidders make their high bids to secure her but with Seraths Sith budget the bidders were no match for him. Winning another bid as they take the Twi'lek slave away.

They bring out a third slave a Frenk female as not much were bidding for her kind but Serath takes her for not just exotic kinks but for potential bounty hunter use, he once again wins by a landslide.

They then bring out a female Kaminoan former scientist as she was dragged out by the guards with no signs of force. He looks at her with peak curiosity seeing there is potential for not only her but her science skills. He once bids for her at the highest making another landslide win. 

"You have great taste in woman, Darth Serath. What use will you have for her?" He asks curiously.

"I have my reasons..." He answers deeply.

 They bring out a green-skinned, long curly hair well rounded busty Mirialan as she also struggled with guards as it is to be expected with slaves trying to fight for their freedom. He, of course, takes the slave with no effort whatsoever along with a female Gungan.

And lastly, they bring out the final slave a young human caucasian female with brown curly hair as his force senses the female capable of holding a worthy child of the dark side of the force. He grins under his mask knowing she was the right mate to carry on his legacy.

"I see you have set your eyes on her. She is Shmi Skywalker. Young, new and fresh ripe for the taking."

"She has the potential holding. I must have her." He exclaims bidding the highest of them all ending auction. 

"Excellent choices you've made today, Darth Serath."

"Yes, now prepare my slaves for departure." He answers and leaves the booth.

"Oh but there is a manner of paying for those slaves. They don't come cheap. I mean I have to make a living, you know." 

Serath stood in place for one moment to hear about a payment that he was willingly not going to pay force choking him gagging from the hold. "I'm not sure I heard you quite clearly..." 

"What I mean... to say was... take them as you please... my treat..." He gags.

That answer releases the owner as he rubs his windpipe, coughing as he tries to regain his oxygen. "That's what I thought you said..." 

"Yes, it's what I meant to say... and take the Togruta and Kaleesh slaves. My treat..." He continues gasping for air.

"Your generous offer was most pleasing." He answers last and leaves the booth with his troopers leaving him alone.

 He leaves the owner on the floor gasping for air while rubbing his windpipe coughing a bit as he growls knowing no payment will come from him. He reaches down to the exit with his slaves in a Sith transport and drives it back to his ship.

* * *

 Moments after arriving back to the ship as the troopers escort the female slaves into the main room in a single line with them chained behind their back. Serath examines their conditions seeing how much potential they all have especially the human female he has plans for. 

"If you think I plan on being the Empires slave, you are sadly mistaken." The Zabrak yells in anger.

He chuckles. "Your services are not with the Empire or the Emperor. They are with me."

"So what are your demands?" The Mirialan asks.

"You will know soon enough but for now. I will know who you are."

"Laka..." The Zabrak answers in a growling tone.

"Holi." The Mirialan answers.

"Zarna Ti." The Togruta answers.

"Hiarla Sadreri. Former Head Scientist." The Kaminoan answers.

"Kala Ashima." The Frenk answers.

"List Jeena." The Kaleesh answers

"Su-Su Yom" The Gungan answers.

"Oras'zebo." The Twi'lek lastly answers.

"... And I know you Shmi Skywalker. You have the uttermost potential as well as Laka does but Shmi is my main concern at the moment. The rest of you will wait in your cells until then." He answers as the guards take them to the cell rooms and he takes her into his bedroom still chained. 

She looks around his quarters as it was nothing out of the ordinary other than a few sith artifacts making the room glow red with Sith tradition color. He then arrives at his room as he was still towering over her while she looked up to him with no fear look on her but he can sense the fear from her and her facial expression can't hide it. 

"Your facial expression cannot hide your fear." He bluntly explains.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She expels in anger.

"I highly doubt you aren't. I have been looking for a worthy test to carry on my legacy if I were to slain by another warrior. I sensed the force within you, woman and have the potential of carrying on my child to the next generation." 

"Me? Carrying your child? You must be joking for a Sith Warrior." She repents.

"You do not get to decide that, peasant. Before I begin, you must witness what the future holds for you and your child."  He answers.

He grabs his Sith Holocron as he uses the Force to open the Holocron to her revealing illusions and images of what her child is meant to be and what the future holds. She screams inside her mind and the outside in agony pain. The torture was extremely painful, showing she was being penetrated while Serath pulls his massive abnormal humanoid cock out, preparing himself. 

The Holocron clears the visions from her mind as her mind was still in a daze, noticing that he was removing her pants and panties exposing her tight virgin pussy. Her eyes opened wide in shock to see his massive girth of how wide, long and thick it was. His tip pokes her entry as she shudders and pushes his entire shaft deep within her with no hesitation. 

He positioned her on his lap while her tongue hangs out from the over-orgasmic look but without a smile as he then begins thrusting her down roughly, showing no mercy on her tight ways. She moans roughly as his hands firmly gripped around her cheeks

 


End file.
